


Ripped At Every Edge

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: „Nenn mich sentimental, aber ich habe immer geglaubt, wir werden zusammen alt  - oder sterben wenigstens jung miteinander.“ Das Schmollen von Georgina Sparks hatte Männer in Europa, in Südamerika und sogar an der afrikanischen Nordküste zum Schmelzen, Schreien, Brechen, Träumen und Kollabieren gebracht. Serena ließ es kalt. Serena dachte nur an dunkle Nischen, klebrige Gläser, blaue Pillen in Schmetterlingsform, weiße Linien auf zu hellem Holz, pinke Lipglosslippen, Zitronenkaugummis und schmale Mädchenfinger, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen verloren. [Das infernalische Duo: Serena  x Georgina]
Relationships: Georgina Sparks/Serena van der Woodsen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Ripped At Every Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Die Lyrics von Halsey's "Colors" werden verwendet.   
> Warnung: Andeutung von Drogenkonsum und sexuellem Missbrauch.

  
**You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece**

  
  
  
„Ich bin nicht mehr die, die ich mal war, Georgina.“ Diesen Satz hatte sie bereits in einem Dutzend Variationen zu ihrer ehemaligen Für-immer-und-ewig-besten-Freundin gesagt, die sie immer auf eine weniger konsequente, weniger beständige Art als Blair Waldorf geliebt hatte. Für Georgina Sparks gab es keine zweiten Chancen, es gab nichts Unverzeihliches und es gab keine Regeln. Es gab Cosmopolitans, abgeblätterten Nagellack, die billigsten Motels, die verrauchtesten Kneipen und die teuersten Designer. Es gab Alles und Nichts zugleich. Es gab blaue Pillen und süße Typen, die eigentlich viel zu alt und zu arm für sie waren und die sie anbeteten.  
  
„Und wer bist du dann?“ Georgina kaute auf ihrer Zigarette herum und verschmierte ihren Lippenstift. Trotzdem sah sie perfekt aus. Während Blairs Perfektion von ihrer eigenen Fürsorge und ihren Bemühungen abhing, war Georgina immer perfekt. Auf eine kaputte, unwiderstehliche Art und Weise. (Sie und Serena glichen einander in vielen Dingen so sehr, dass es nach einem gewissen Zeitraum unerträglich war einander anzusehen, so wie man nicht zu lange in einen Spiegel sehen konnte ohne wahnsinnig zu werden.) „Bist du eine zukünftige Yale-Studentin, die nicht mehr den festen Freund ihrer „besten Freundin“ fickt, weil sie seine Augen so aufregend grün findet? Bist du nicht mehr die, die um drei Uhr nachts auf den Tischen tanzt und dem Barkeeper sein Trinkgeld mit einem Lächeln abnimmt, damit sie sich ein Taxi nach Hause leisten kann?“  
  
„Ich gehe auf die Constance und ich will meinen Abschluss dort machen.“  
  
„Und deshalb können wir nicht einmal einen Abend in der Woche ausgehen?“ Das war der eigentliche Streitpunkt gewesen. Georgina war aus dem Nichts gekommen – und sie würde nicht wieder verschwinden. Serena dachte an Pete und sie dachte an die weißen Linien auf billigem Holz. Sie dachte an die Kommode, die aus einem halb toten Baum gefertigt worden war und an das Motel, das sie mit der American Express ihrer Mutter bezahlt hatte. Sie dachte an die Geheimnisse und wusste, dass es nicht gut war mit Georgina Sparks befreundet zu sein.  
  
Sie wusste, dass Georgina niemalsnie hätte aus der Versenkung auftauchen dürfen, in der sie verschwunden war, während Serena in dem Zug nach Connecticut gesessen hatte. Sie waren beide Meisterinnen des mysteriösen Abgangs, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr beherrschte Georgina auch die apokalyptische Wiederkehr.  
  


_Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so_   
_You said your mother only smiled on her TV show_

  
  
Was Blair betraf hatte ihre Mutter ihre Vorurteile (eine exaltierte, manchmal stillose Mutter; eine unschickliche Essstörung; ein Ehrgeiz, der ihre eigene Tochter nicht ansteckte; Hysterie), doch verglichen mit der Abneigung, die sie gegen Georgina hegte, war sie ein echter Fan von Blair Waldorf.  
  
„Wir gehen nie einfach nur aus, Georgie – wir gehen unter.“ Unbewusst hatte sie den Kosenamen gebraucht und erntete dafür ein zähnebleckendes Lächeln. Georgina warf die angebissene, unangezündete Zigarette in ihre Handtasche zurück (für schlechte, allzu schlechte Zeiten, für noch nicht beendete Nächte) und holte ihre überdimensionale Dior-Sonnenbrille mit den rosagetönten Gläsern hervor.  
  
„Wann bist du so feige geworden, S? Hat das Landleben dich etwa verdorben? Dabei habe ich nur die besten Geschichten über dich gehört. Eine eifrige kleine Studentin sollst du gewesen sein, ein vorbildliches Schulmädchen.“ Georgina hatte keine Quellen, sie hatte ganze Ozeane und niemals ertrank sie in ihrem Gedächtnis. „Hast du nicht den Schwerpunkt auf Kurze-Röcke-und-weiße-Strümpfe bemerkt bei meiner Geschenkbox?“ Nur Georgina würde es als angemessenes Geschenk betrachten ihr Pornos und Handschellen mit rotem Plüsch zu schenken, die bereits in Chucks Zimmer verschwunden waren. Nur Georgina würde versuchen sie auf diese Art zum Lachen zu bringen.  
  
Blaue Augen blitzten sie durch die halbdunklenhalbhellen Gläser an. Herzförmig. Sie hatte einmal eine Sonnenbrille mit herzförmigen Gläsern gehabt, doch sie hatte sie bei einem Besuch in der Monkey Bar verloren. Georgina hatte versprochen sie wiederzuholen, doch sie war noch immer verschwunden. Längst in irgendeiner Müllpresse gelandet. Scherben im bedeutungslosen Wert von 400 Dollar.  
  
„Du weißt überhaupt nichts!“  
  
„Jetzt werd´ doch nicht gleich nervös, Baby – bist du auf Entzug?“ Georgina kicherte und Serena wunderte sich einmal mehr darüber wie viel die hoffnungslos betrunkene, weggedriftete Georgina mit der fokussierten Georgina, die so straight und berechnend wie sonst niemand war, gemeinsam hatte. Georgina Sparks war immer sie selbst. Egal was es kostete.  
  


_You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope_   
_I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old_

  
  
Das Läuten der Constance-Schulglocke verdampfte zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie konnte sich nicht aus Georginas Zauberbann lösen.  
  
„Nenn mich sentimental, aber ich habe immer geglaubt wir werden zusammen alt - oder sterben wenigstens jung miteinander.“ Das Schmollen von Georgina Sparks hatte Männer in Europa, in Südamerika und sogar an der afrikanischen Nordküste zum Schmelzen, Schreien, Brechen, Träumen und Kollabieren gebracht. Serena ließ es kalt. Serena dachte nur an dunkle Nischen, klebrige Gläser, blaue Pillen in Schmetterlingsform, weiße Linien auf zu hellem Holz, pinke Lipglosslippen, Zitronenkaugummis und schmale Mädchenfinger, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen verloren.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht.“  
  
„Heute Abend. Neun Uhr. Im Serendipity. Wir essen Eis. Ganz harmlos. Und du stellst mir die neue Serena vor.“  
  
„Ich muss-“  
  
„Hausaufgaben machen? Es mir von Nate besorgen lassen? Meinem neuen Stiefbruder schöne Augen machen und meiner Mutter das Herz brechen? Mein Zimmer aufräumen?“ Georgina drehte eine Pirouette und die Passanten vor dem Met sahen sich nach ihr um aus Angst eine Primaballerina nicht erkannt zu haben. „Komm schon, S. Mir ist ganz schwindelig von deinen hunderttausend Persönlichkeiten – gib mir wenigstens die Chance dich wiederzukriegen.“ Sie würden sich immer kriegen.  
  


_You're dripping like a saturated sunrise_   
_You're spilling like an overflowing sink_

  
  
„Ich habe keine Zeit, Georgie.“  
  
„Du hast Angst, S.“  
  
„Es ist auch ziemlich beängstigend wenn du einfach so aus dem Nichts auftauchst. Ich dachte, du wärst in Europa.“ Das hatte Chuck gesagt. Chuck, dessen Recherchen sonst immer zutreffend waren. Aber Georgina war nicht recherchierbar, nicht lokalisierbar, nicht berechenbar, nicht löschbar – Georgina war ihre persönliche Verdammnis. Sie würde sie zerstören – nur weil ihr gerade langweilig war. (Anders als Blair, Blair, die immer nach dem Prinzip Rache handelte. Nach dem biblischen Prinzip.)  
  
Georgina kicherte.  
  
„Du hast keine Angst vor mir – du hast Angst vor dir selber, Süße.“  
  


_You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_   
_And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink_

  
  
Wie eine Echse schnellte Georgina hervor und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie sich wieder in ihre eigenen, traumtänzerischen, arabesken Kreise zurückzog. „Wir sind ein Traumpaar, S, ein Meisterwerk. Sarah und Svetlana, Tiffany und Angel, Serena und Georgina – wir sind unzertrennlich.“  
  
„Wir waren unzertrennlich.“  
  
„Du kannst nicht mit mir Schluss machen und mich abschieben wie deine Verehrer, du kannst mir nicht meinen Mann wegnehmen und meine Lieblingsschuhe kaputtmachen. Ich bin nicht Blair Waldorf, ich bin nicht Nate Archibald – ich bin nicht einmal Chuck Bass. Ich bin du.“  
  


_Everything is blue_   
_His pills, his hands, his jeans_   
_And now I'm covered in the colors_

  
  
Serena starrte in die blauvertönten Augen, die ihren eigenen so ähnlichen waren, sah die zerschlissene Hose und die abgewetzte Lederjacke, sah den Charme des Verfalls und sah sich, wie sie alleine auf die Damentoilette des Plaza Hotels wankte (noch eine Familienfeier, noch ein Brunch, den sie nicht ertragen konnte, weil sie keine Blair Waldorf war) und die kleinen blauen Schmetterlinge aus ihrem BH holte. Den Nebel im Kopf, den sie schlucken konnte.  
  
„Warum bist du hier, Georgie?“ Sie wimmerte. Sie klang armselig. Sie war wieder das zerbrechliche, zerbrochene Mädchen mit Kotze in den Haaren und weggeküsstem Lippenstift, das sich in den Rinnstein erbrach und gleichzeitig nach einem Taxi winkte. Sie war die 15-jährige, die von einem mittelmäßig attraktiven Barkeeper so viele Shots ausgegeben bekam bis er seine Hand in ihren Slip stecken konnte ohne, dass sie protestierte. Sie war wieder die Zehntklässlerin, die ihre Augenringe mit dem Concealer ihrer Mutter zu vertuschen versuchte und nach dem Schulschluss zu La Mer rannte um einen Ersatz zu kaufen, damit ihre Mutter keinen Verdacht schöpfte.  
  
„Hast du mich vermisst, S?“ Serena schüttelte stumm den Kopf und umklammerte den Riemen ihrer Schultasche, doch es war sinnlos. Georgina Sparks war wieder in der Stadt und sie würde nicht gehen ehe New York City in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte und Serena wieder ihre beste Freundin war, mit der sie auf den Scherben tanzen gehen konnte bis der Morgen graute.  
  


_Pulled apart at the seams_   
_And it's blue_   
_And it's blue_


End file.
